nierfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Armageddon11
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Hey there! 00:26, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Nice edits Yo, you've grabbed heaps of weapon stats from nowhere. Is there a reference you're getting them from, are have you started playing the game??? Keep up the good work! 01:22, May 24, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I have a source, but most of it is data straight from the game, or at least double-referenced with the game when I can to check that it's accurate. I've gotten Endings A and B so far, the latter gave me so many feels... But yeah, I'm probably not going to stop until every last one of those weapon articles has completed weapon stats! Armageddon11 13:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) ::I've seen all the endings, and have all the weapons, but upgrading them is an ass. Check the "The Library" in the forums. You'll see the most puzzling question ever. 23:08, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Knave of Hearts Yo, if you see my page, we had no idea what the name was, but we knew the theme name. Got a reference for the name? I'd really like to know where you got it from. 03:09, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :It's what it's referred to as on the TVTropes article, and on a scant few other sites. Knave and Jack mean the same thing, they're utterly interchangeable. Dark Colossus, however, is absolutely not the name of the boss, as it breaks the theme every boss in the game follows. They are all named after characters from fairy tales (other than Shadowlord, the Grimoire's and the betrayers, naturally), being Alice in Wonderland in this specific case. I suppose we could try and find someone with the official strategy guide, to see what that says? Armageddon11 16:32, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, I knew about the theme, but what else were we going to call it? It's better that we had that than "Giant Shade". Meh. ::I don't know if such a guide exists. I'll search when I can, see what I can see... 00:24, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::It exists. Armageddon11 22:43, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::My god. I want it. :D 00:56, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Well, I see you have 140 edits. 10 more, maybe, and I'll grant you rollback. Then at 300, admin. Fair, or is that a bit too... Hard? :/ 22:54, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Damn, should've made it more >_> Well, I'm just hoping you won't stop once you hit admin, like me :P 23:19, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, no, I'm very grateful that you're editing! :D Don't doubt that. I'm just trying not to abuse my powah, if you understand. Y'know, just not letting my friends and stuff in. I suppose more staff is needed, though. 23:47, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Done. I also gave you Chat Moderator rights. 05:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Words Good job on the Words article. I've been meaning to fill those in, but internet connection is sketchy at the moment. If you aren't doing so already, I recommend you also use the external reference I have there. Thanks ^-^ - 01:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Featured Media Well, I wanted some artwork, but I can't decide between these two images. File:Wendy.jpg, or File:Hanselgretel.jpg? - 03:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) http://nier.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Time_To_Play_at_Wikia - 02:55, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Armageddon. Can i make the minor (who names are said never reveal) in the game characters pages the ones who give side quests in the Nier 1st part game. It would be good and i will also write summary of their quests too on their pages. Do i have your permission to start making them. :Sure? Go ahead, not even sure why you're asking me, I'm not active here anymore. Armageddon11 (talk) 10:30, September 17, 2018 (UTC)